Kidnap!
by Silver Kurisutaru
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lucy sedang berjalan menuju guild, ada orang mengikutinya dari belakang, Lucy kaget. Gray x Lucy, Graylu, Gralu, Gracy. Sorry bad summary! XD
1. Kidnap

**Konbanwa, Minna-san.. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic Bhs. Indonesia (_ _ ")**

**Kuharap readers suka yaa.. Ayeeee~**

**Summary : **Lucy sedang berjalan, ada pria mengikutinya dari belakang, dia kaget. Apa yg akan terjadi? Gray x Lucy, Graylu, Gralu, Gracy. Sorry bad summary! xD

**Semoga suka! Gomen, jika ada kata yang tidak di mengerti X3**

* * *

~~CHAPTER 1~~

_Pagi hari yang cerah di_ _Magnolia.._

Lucy sedang berjalan, ingin menuju Guild.

Dia tidak tahu kalau ada orang di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba, orang itu menyekap Lucy hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Lucy ingin berkata "Tolong", hanya saja dia tidak bisa.

Lalu, Lucy pingsan.

* * *

~~DI GUILD~~

Seperti biasa, Guild ini begitu ramai.

Tapi...

"Hey, apa salah-satu dari kalian ada yang melihat Lucy?" Tanya Mirajane dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa? Lucy tidak ada?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya, dari-tadi aku belum melihatnya.." Kata Mira dengan wajah murung.

Ada seseorang yang mendengar. Dia sedang memojok sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya dilipat.

"Lucy.." Gumam pria berambut onyx itu.

* * *

~~DI MANA LUCY BERADA~~

"Arghh.. LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Lucy.

"TIDAK! Kau akan ikut bersama kami. -Bwahhahahaha!" Kata stranger itu evil-laugh.

"Urgh! Walaupun kalian menangkapku, aku yakin bahwa akan ada seseorang di guild yang akan menyelamatkanku!" Kata Lucy.

"Oh ya? Masa? Kau yakin?" Tanya stranger itu smirking. "Memang mereka akan tahu kau dimana?"

"YA! Karena, Aku meninggalkan Gemini di guild. Aku tahu pasti akan ada kejadian darurat. Makannya aku meninggalkannya!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum-marah (?)

"Gemini?" Tanya stranger itu.

"Ya, Gemini! Salah satu zodiak dari roh bintang-ku!" Jelas Lucy.

"Jadi, kau penyihir?"Tanya stranger itu dengan wajah tanpa-kagetnya (?)

"Ya!" Teriak Lucy.

"Jika begitu, tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" Ancam stranger itu.

"The gate of the maiden, I open thee.." Lucy membuka salah-satu celestial-nya. "Virgo!"

"Wow! Lumayan bagus.. Maka, aku akan membuatmu menjadi asistenku! Karena aku jug a penyihir!" Teriak stranger itu evil-laugh lagi!

"TIDAK !" Teriak Lucy.

* * *

~~DI GUILD~~

Gray mulai geregetan (?)

"Uh? Gray, ada apa?" Tanya Mira.

"Aku-aku.." Gray mulaik panik, tapi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panik itu.

"Gray-sama kenapa?" Tanya gadis-air itu, Juvia.

"Gray, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Mira khawatir (lagi(?) )

"Lucy..." Jawab Gray. "AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA! HARUS! AKU PEDULI PADA NAKAMA-KU SENDIRI! GUILD INI BEDA TANPA LUCY! AKU MEMBUTUHKANNYA!"

Juvia matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, kau benar, Gray, guild ini memang beda tanpanya." Tiba-tiba, Gemi & Mini daang.

"Gemini? Bukannya kau bersama Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh, tidak untuk hari ini. Dia yakin bakal ada masalah, makannya dia meninggalkanku disini, dan aku ditugaskan untuk memberi-tahukannya kepada kalian semua." Jelas Gemi & Mini.

"Di mana Lucy?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah 'aku-takut-dia-kenapa-kenapa-jadi-kumohon-beritahu-aku'

"Dia diculik." Jelas Mini.

"A-a-apa?" Gray kaget.

"Ya, pikirannya-" Ucapan Gemi terputus.

"KALIAN HARUS ANTAR AKU KE TEMPAT DI MANA LUCY!" Gray memerintah Gemini.

"Baik! Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya, Gray!" Ucap Mini.

* * *

**Ayeee~! Chapter 1 sudah selesai..**

**Maaf kalo ada kata2 gajenya ya.. Yaa, aku emg gajeeeee..**

**Gomenasai kalo terlalu pendek.. Kalau mau ngobrol, AYO! XD -_-**

**Please RnR! :))**


	2. Hipnotis

**Minna-san! Ini Chapter 2 nyaaa~ Remember, nama stranger-nya Kazabe.(Anehya?) **

* * *

~~CHAPTER 2~~

"Apa yang akan kau..." Lucy melihat Kazabe memegang sesuatu ditangannya. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU!" Kata Kazabe evil-laugh, disertai teman-temannya.

15 Menit kemudian..

"oh, bagus, Kau sudah bangun..." Kata Kazabe melihat gadis berambut pirang itu. "..Lucy,"

"Ya," Jawab Lucy. "..Master Kazabe..!"

Mata Lucy berubah menjadi merah.

* * *

~~GRAY & GEMINI~~

"Dimana Lucy?" Tanya Gray serius.

"Dia..." Gemini yang berubah menjadi Lucy kaget. "..Dijadikan jahat oleh.. Kazabe?"

"Siapa itu _Kazabe_?" Tanya Gray bingung.

"Penyihir Elemen Api dan Tanah. Dia juga bisa menhipnotis orang." Jelas Gemi singkat.

"Ya, tidak lama-lagi Lucy danKazabe akan menjalankan hubungan yang jahat." Kat a Mini.

_'Tidak... Itu tidak boleh terjadi.. Aku membutuhkan Lucy.' _Kata Gray didalam hati.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN APAPUN TERJADI KEPADA LUCY! AKU HARUS MENGUBAHNYA KEMBALI SEPERTI NORMAL!" Gray teriak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Gemi. "..Apa yang kita tunggu lagi? Ayo!" Kata Mini.

* * *

~~LUCY & KAZABE~~

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AKHIRNYA!" Kazabe evil-laugh. Lucy smirking.

"Kita akan mengaktifkan Earthdestroyer ini dan kita bisa menguasai dunia!" Kata Kazabe sambil menekan sebuah tombol merah.

"Itu ide bagus.." Lucy smirking.

"Hahahaa! _Arigatou_ . Kau sangat bisa untuk dipercaya, Lucy!" Kata Kazabe.

Lucy evil-smile.

Tiba-tiba..

"DIAM DISITU!" Gray dan Gemini datang.


	3. Gray vs Lucy

**OwO**

**Chapter 3~ Semoga suka! **

* * *

~~CHAPTER 3~~~

"DIAM DISITU!"

Plok Plok Plok Plok.. Kazabe bertepuk tangan. "Bagus, bagus, bagus, bagus..., Akhirnya, kau bisa menemukan Lucy."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYAKITINYA!" Teriak Gray.

"Meman, kau siapanya?" Tanya Kazabe. "Pacar?"

"Aku.." Kata Gray. "Aku nakama-nya! Aku sahabatnya!"

"Ohya?" Tanya Kazabe. Gray mengangguk.

"..Lucy," Kazabe melirik ke arah Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk lalu melawan Gray.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Luce?" Tanya Gray sambil menghindar dari serangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kata Lucy. "..Gray!"

Gray terdiam. Dia terkena pukulan Lucy, akhirnya dia jatuh.

* * *

Bangunnya Gray..

"Luce, aku tidak ingin melawanmu.." Kata Gray.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Tantang Lucy.

"Bukan itu.." Jelas Gray. "..Aku.. Aku tidak ingin melukai _nakama-_ku. Terutama Kau.. Lucy."

Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Gray, aku.." Air mata mulai jatuh di Pipi Lucy(?).

"Cepat serang dia!" Perintah kazabe.

Lucy mengibaskan kepalanya(?). "BAIK!"

"LUCY!" Teriak Gray.

DUK! Gray terpental.

_'Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini?'_ Tanya Gray didalam Hati.

"GEMINI!" Panggil Gray.

"SIAP!" Sahut Gemini.

* * *

Gemini-pun juga kalah.

'_Baik, akan kuatasi ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ini.. Maafkan aku, Lucy.._' Kata Gray didalam hati.

"Ice make! Canon!" Gray mengeluarkan sihir es-nya.

"AAAH!" Lucy terpental. '_Maafkan aku, Luce.._'

* * *

**Segini dulu ya.. Next chapter : "The Power of Love" **

**Gomenasai... Jika ada kata yg mengganggu. Sekali lagi, GOMEN NE! T^T**


	4. The Power of Love

"AAAH!" Lucy terpental. '_Maafkan aku, Lucy.' _

* * *

Kidnap!

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Power of Love

* * *

Lucy's POV

Semuanya gelap.. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa..

Gelap..

.

Hening

.

* * *

Normal POV

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Gray.." Panggil Lucy. "Gray!"

"Lucy? Lucy!" Gray menghampiri.

"Maafkan aku, Luce.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melawanmu.. Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan lain.. Lucy, aku-" Lucy memeluk Gray dengan erat. Gray shock + Blushing.

"Maafkan aku juga, Gray.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." Air mata gadis berambut pirang itu mulai menetes. "_Ai..Aishiteru, _Gray.."

"_Aishiteru,_ Lucy," Gray memeluk Lucy balik (?)

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi.." Tiba-tiba Kazabe berbicara. "..INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERPACARAN!"

"Aku hampir lupa dengan dia.." Gray smirking.

"Awas kau!" Teriak Kazabe. "Sand-Storm!"

"Ice make! Lance!"

* * *

-SKIP-

* * *

"...Selamat datang kambali, Gray & Lucy..!" Sapa Mirajane dengan senyuman hangat.

"_Arigatou, _Mira-san.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Lucy-san, Gray-san tadi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, loh.." Goda Wendy.

"Wendy!" Gray blushing.

"Benarkah?" Lucy simrking.

Lucy mencium pipi kanan Gray. Gray blushing.

"Dia menyukaimuuu~" Happy terbang kesana-sini (?)

"DIAM!"

* * *

**Gimana? Too Short? Jelek? Gaje?**

**Gomen ya, Minna.. :(**

**Please RnR, Minna!**

* * *

Sparkleonyou


End file.
